Leaving On A Jet Plane
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Part of my 'Gracilynn' Series. Takes place at the end of Weekend at Bobby's. Missing scene of the plane ride to Scotland to dig up Crowley's bones including my OC.


Okay, so this has been bugging me for a while. This story takes place in season 6 during Weekend at Bobby's. It'll only be a one-shot and it takes place in my Gracilynn Series. I saw the lines where Dean, Sam, and Bobby talk about Dean's plane trip and I realized that would be fun to write and I especially wanted to write it with my character Gracilynn in it. I don't know why I never wrote it into the story but because I didn't I am now going to do it here. It's been driving me nuts and it won't leave me alone until I write it. So, hope everyone likes it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dean, Sam, or anything else belonging to Supernatural, Eric Kripke, or the CW. I do own Gracilynn though.

Author's Note: Seeing as how this one-shot takes place in my Gracilynn series, you might want to read the previous stories first in order to understand what's going on. And don't forget this takes place during Weekend at Bobby's so Sam is still soulless.

Dean, Sam, and Gracilynn are sitting in the Airport waiting for their flight number to be boarded. Gracilynn feels her seat shaking and she looks to her left, seeing her dad's knee bouncing up and down. Gracilynn raises an eyebrow and looks up at her dad who's looking around the terminal and the other passengers waiting for their own flights, a look of terror and dread in his eyes. Gracilynn looks over at her uncle whose been trying to calm Dean down for the past ten minutes.

"Sam…" Dean says, aggravated. Dean takes a deep breath. "Ya know what, I'm gonna go for a walk."

Dean gets up from his seat and walks away from them with no particular destination in his mind. Gracilynn and Sam watch him as he walks away. Gracilynn looks over at her uncle.

"Is…uh…dad gonna be okay?" Gracilynn asks, looking back in the direction her dad went but not seeing him anymore.

"Probly not," Sam says, "But we'll just have to do our best."

"I didn't know dad was _this_ scared of flying," Gracilynn says off-handedly.

"Yeah, well the last time we went on a plane, it was…about six years ago and the plane almost due to a demon on board," Sam explains. "So…this time will probly affect him a little more."

"Flight 286 to Scotland is now boarding…" the loudspeaker says.

"We should prolly get dad," Gracilynn says, grabbing her carry-on bag.

"No need," Sam says, nodding in front of them. Gracilynn looks over and sees a very pale looking Dean Winchester walking towards them.

"You good?" Sam asks his brother as he joins them.

"'M fine," Dean says, grabbing his own bag and following his brother and daughter to the boarding line. What he didn't say was that he went to the bathroom and had gotten sick. Sam hands the stewardess their tickets and she checks them all over.

"There you go," she says, handing them back to Sam. "You have a nice trip."

"Flying in a giant tin can. Yeah, it's gonna be a _great_ trip," Dean mutters after passing the stewardess.

"Dad, we're gonna be fine," Gracilynn says, trying to calm her dad.

"Yeah, that's what Sam said the last time," Dean grumbles.

The three Winchesters are sitting in their seats on the plane, waiting for it to take off. Gracilynn hears humming and looks over at her dad. She listens a little closer and smirks.

"Are you…Are you humming Metallica?" she asks her dad, then looks over at her uncle. "Is he humming Metallica?"

"It helps him relax," Sam says.

"It helps me relax," Dean says the same time as Sam.

"Oh, of course," Gracilynn says.

"Like you've never hummed to calm yourself down before," Dean says, pointedly. "I've heard you humming AC/DC before."

The seatbelt light comes on and one of the stewardess' comes over the speaker telling everyone to 'please take their seats and buckle their seatbelts'. A hand clamps down on Gracilynn's hand that's on the arm rest between her and her dad. Gracilynn looks over and sees her dad gripping onto the armrests, and her hand, on either side of him.

"Dad, we haven't even started to take off yet," Gracilynn says.

"Shut up Gracilynn," Dean says, trying to mentally prepare himself for what's about to happen.

"Dude, dad, you kill monsters for a living," Gracilynn whispers to her dad, "And _this_ bothers you?"

"I swear to God Gracilynn if you don't shut up I'm going to go find the biggest, hairiest spider and put it in your hair," Dean mutters through clenched teeth. Sam smirks and snorts at the father/daughter banter.

"You'd have to get up first," Gracilynn mutters. Dean forces himself to let go of her hand and arm rest and moves to stand up. Gracilynn quickly grabs his shirt sleeve and pulls him back down. "Alright, alright, alright. I'll shut up."

There is a noise and the plane begins to move down the runway. Dean's hand clamps down on the arm rests once again, not realizing his daughter's hand is between his and the armrest still.

"Sam," Dean groans out. Sam and Gracilynn look over at Dean. "I think I'm gonna…"

Sam quickly grabs a puke bag and shoves it in front of his brother. Dean grabs it and begins retching into it. A man in his mid-twenties looks over and makes a disgusted face which Gracilynn notices.

"You got a problem?" Gracilynn bites out at him. "You act like you've never seen someone get airsick before."

The guy makes another face but then focuses his attention to the TV in front of him. Gracilynn rests a hand on her dad's back, noticing her uncle giving him a sympathetic smile, or at least what she assumed is a sympathetic smile. Dean finishes up and takes the napkin Sam is holding out to him and wipes his mouth. A stewardess walks over to them, having noticed Dean get sick.

"Is everything okay?" she asks sympathetically.

"Just peachy," Dean says, his voice gravelly from throwing up.

"Uh…yeah. My dad just doesn't do too well on planes. Is there a garbage can I can stick this in?" Gracilynn says, grabbing the puke bag from her father.

"Of course," the stewardess, Beth by her nametag, says. She walks away and comes back with a garbage can and Gracilynn puts the bag inside it.

"Thank you," Gracilynn says, giving Beth a smile.

"No problem," Beth replies, turning around and walking away. There is a little turbulence and Dean grips the armrests once again, his knuckles turning white. Gracilynn looks over and sees her father's eyes closed and trying to take deep breaths.

"It'll be over soon dad," Gracilynn assures.

"How long have we been up?" Dean asks, not opening his eyes.

"About two hours," Sam replies.

"And how long is the flight?" Dean asks, this time opening his eyes and looking over at his brother.

"Nine," Sam answers. Dean groans and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes and beginning to hum Metallica once again.

Gracilynn's watching the movie on the TV in front of her when her dad's hand shoots forward and he grabs his own puke bag. The guy across the aisle makes another face and Gracilynn clenches her jaw. Unfortunately for her, she's her father's daughter and she isn't able to keep her mouth shut when the guy makes yet another face.

"Dude, if you can't handle it turn your ass around," Gracilynn snaps. The guy turns around and mumbles something under his breath. Gracilynn glares at his back before turning to find the stewardess who helped them last time. She catches her eye and Beth grabs the garbage can and begins making her way over to them. Just as she reaches them, Dean finishes up and Gracilynn tosses the bag.

"Thanks again," Gracilynn says. Beth nods her head and gives Dean another sympathetic look before walking away. Gracilynn looks over at her dad when he groans. "We're almost halfway there dad."

Dean leans back, closing his eyes and gripping the armrest, trying to focus on his breathing. Gracilynn looks over at her uncle and the two of them share a look. Sam looks over at Dean and sighs, not knowing what else to do for him.

"You want a drink?" Sam asks his brother.

"No," Dean replies. Sam nods his head and turns his attention back to the TV screen. Gracilynn bites her lip but then leans back in her seat and rests her head on her dad's shoulder.

Gracilynn looks up when she hears the stewardess' pushing the lunch carts through the aisles. She sits up and sees her dad still clutching the armrests but not as much; he looks just a little bit more relaxed than before. Gracilynn sighs in relief and looks up when one of the stewardess' sets a plate of food in front of them.

"Thanks," Gracilynn says giving the stewardess a smile.

"You're welcome," the stewardess replies. Sam immediately begins digging into his plate. Gracilynn looks over at her dad and sees he hasn't moved so she gives his shoulder a nudge. Dean opens his eyes and looks over at her, his jaw clenched.

"Food's here," Gracilynn says, nodding towards the plate in front of him. Dean looks down and sees the plate of food.

"Awesome," Dean says, not really enthralled at putting anything in his stomach right now. Gracilynn bites her lip but leaves it be, turning to her own plate and beginning to eat her own food. About twenty minutes later, Sam and Gracilynn have finished their food. Gracilynn looks over at her dad's plate. He didn't really eat too much, more like nibbled a little. Dean makes a noise and Gracilynn looks up at him and sees his face turn white.

"Uncle Sam," Gracilynn says, as she grabs her puke bag. Sam looks over and quickly grabs Dean's plate and moves it out of the way as Gracilynn hands her dad her bag. Gracilynn feels eyes on her and she takes a deep breath, already knowing who it is. She looks over and sees the guy across the aisle watching Dean with disgust. Having about had it with him, Gracilynn begins yelling at him. "I swear if you don't stop giving my dad those damn looks I'm gonna give you a look that _won't_ come off."

The guy's eyes widen at Gracilynn's threat and he quickly looks away from them. Gracilynn shoots him one last glare and turns around to see her uncle watching her with an amused expression.

"What?" Gracilynn snaps.

"Nothing," Sam replies.

"Need to throw that out dear," a woman's voice says. Gracilynn turns around and sees Beth behind her, hanging on to the garbage can.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about this," Gracilynn says, throwing another bag out.

"Don't worry about it," Beth replies, "My brother is afraid of flying as well. I completely understand."

Beth gives Gracilynn a smile, gently squeezing her shoulder, before disappearing down the aisle. Gracilynn turns back to her father and notices him clutching something. She leans over and realizes he's clutching the fork from his lunch.

"A fork?" Gracilynn asks.

"Shut up," Dean says.

"Gracie," Dean says quietly, grabbing his daughters' arm. Gracilynn pulls her attention from the TV screen and looks over at her dad. Knowing what is about to happen she reaches to grab another bag but there is none. Quickly she looks around and sees a bag in front of the man next to her and she gets up, reaching over and grabbing it from him. Gracilynn glares at him, daring him to prevent her from taking it. The gives her a look but realizing who she is doesn't say or do anything. Gracilynn sits back in her seat and hands her dad the bag. Gracilynn glances over and sees the guy across the aisle making sure he doesn't so much as glance their way. Gracilynn smirks and looks up to see Beth already heading her way towards them. Gracilynn looks back over at her dad. She was hoping this wouldn't happen again for the rest of the flight. They only had an hour left. Following their routine, Gracilynn takes the bag from her dad and throws it out, thanking Beth once again. Dean leans back in his seat, closing his eyes and, one hand gripping the armrest while the other gripping the fork he tries to calm himself down. Gracilynn smirks at the hand holding the fork, looking as if his ready to stab something, or someone, with it. Gracilynn shakes her head and leans back in her seat, intent on finishing the movie on the TV.

"You know, we could just stock up on puke bags for the rest of the flight," Sam says.

"Bite me Sam," Dean retorts without opening his eyes.

Gracilynn leans on the back of the front seat of the most recent piece of shit car they've acquired, resting her chin on the top of it. They just finished dealing with Crowley and were now on their way to find a hotel and food. Sam's holding his phone in the middle of them, Bobby's voice coming through the speaker.

"I appreciate you three lending a hand," Bobby says.

"Hey, any time we get to punk Crowley works for us," Dean replies.

"Nothing's better than seeing that look on his face," Gracilynn adds.

"Yeah," Sam says, agreeing with both Dean and Gracilynn.

"Still, knowing how much you love flying the friendly skies…" Bobby says, "I guess a nine hour plane trip was no picnic. What did you do, drink your way through it?"

"I was fine," Dean replies. Gracilynn snorts.

"No, he white knuckled his way through four puke bags," Sam corrects, earning a glare from his brother.

"But at least I was sober. If some nutjob decided to try something, I was ready. I had a fork," Dean announces.

"Yeah, 'cause nothing says 'Don't mess with me, I'm dangerous' like a terror-stricken guy wielding a _plastic_ fork," Gracilynn says with a smirk, earning her own glare from her father and a chuckle from Bobby.

Well, please let me know what ya'll thought! This actually turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I was thinking two pages and next thing I know I'm at four and not even done. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
